


Современная романтика

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, WTF Combat 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Люсинда и Джек в изгнании. Люсинда пытается узнать Джека получше, он же просто много плачет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинал:** [“Modern Romance”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8127295) от mickythesticky (запрос на перевод отправлен)

**Название:** Современная романтика  
**Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Оригинал:** [“Modern Romance”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8127295) от mickythesticky  
**Размер:** драббл, 995 слов в оригинале  
**Пейринг:** односторонний Джек/Люсинда  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** ангст  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** в основном Люсинда-центрик  
**Краткое содержание:** Люсинда и Джек в изгнании. Люсинда пытается узнать Джека получше, он же просто много плачет.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Современная романтика"

В самом начале Джек постоянно злился. Он швырял, бил и крушил все подряд, срывался на крик по пустякам. Большую часть времени он не замечал присутствия Люсинды в комнате. Она же лишь сидела и плакала.  
Впрочем, она была готова принять его ошибки и подождать, пока он изменится. В конце концов, она любила его, а именно так поступают любящие. Однажды она родит ему наследника, они выберутся отсюда и смогут жить счастливо, – вопреки тому, что у них было сейчас.  
Со временем Джек прекратил злиться и стал безразличным. Он часами сидел в изножье кровати, отсутствующе глядя перед собой, и уклонялся каждый раз, когда Люсинда пыталась коснуться него. Она гадала, о чем он думал. Они потеряли счет времени своего заключения.  
Флер волшебства с Джека Бенджамина потихоньку спадал. Люсинда вскоре поняла, что, хотя он и не был плох, надежды ее не оправдались. Джек Бенджамин, которого она любила, налетел бы на нее и сделал то, что должен был, лишь бы только они могли освободиться и создать настоящую семью. Но этот Джек Бенджамин был полон презрения. Любовь с примесью грусти плескалась в его глазах, но она знала, что эта любовь принадлежала не ей. Джек плакал во сне гораздо чаще, чем должен был.  
Она сказала ему об этом. Сказала, что плакать нормально даже во время бодрствования. Что он может рассказать ей обо всем, что его расстраивает. В ответ он накричал на нее, чтобы не лезла не в своё дело, и прекратил даже смотреть в ее сторону. Увы, но, хоть он был и не лучшим собеседником, всё, что ей оставалось теперь, – раз за разом перечитывать «Гордость и предубеждение».  
В конце концов, Джек снова начал говорить. Он никогда не говорил много – только о том, как ненавидит своего отца. Расписывал в деталях, какими способами тот должен был умереть. В одном сценарии он перерезал горло королю куском его же сломанной короны. Люсинда не знала, что Джек такой поклонник драмы. Впрочем, она вообще не очень хорошо его знала.  
Она пришла к заключению, что до нее у него была какая-то другая женщина. Ушедшая или умершая прежде чем Джек был к этому готов. Та женщина, должно быть, была потрясающей, если Джек постоянно скорбел о ее потере. Теперь она не расспрашивала его, во второй раз она бы не вынесла тишины в ответ. Вместо этого она спросила, любил ли он ее на самом деле.  
– Думал, что люблю, – ответил он.  
– Нет, не думал.  
Он рассмеялся, хотя причин тому не было. Только гулкая пустота, резавшая, как нож.  
– Ты права.  
Она проснулась ночью из-за того, что он опять плакал. Люсинда пересела к изножью кровати и обняла его. На этот раз он не отстранился.  
Однажды, когда они оба не могли уснуть, она рассказала ему историю своей первой любви. Его звали Шейн и он вплетал маргаритки ей в волосы. Она думала, что однажды выйдет за него замуж. А потом он ушел на войну, и больше она его не видела. Джек выглядел отстраненным, будто не знал, что делать с полученной информацией. Как будто история расстроила его больше, чем должна была, и теперь Люсинде сильнее прежнего хотелось узнать, что с ним случилось.  
Она спросила, любил ли он когда-нибудь. Он долго колебался, глядя перед собой, и она уже решила, что он не ответит. Но потом, совершенно неожиданно, он сказал:  
– Да, любил, – последовала ещё одна долгая пауза. – И до сих пор люблю.  
Она решила не давить на него: она и так зашла довольно далеко.  
Однажды раздался стук в дверь. Это была Мишель: судя по всему, наступил день рождения Джека. Мишель сказала им, что мать заставила короля разрешить ей повидаться. Она принесла пирог. Люсинде тоже достался кусочек, и она слопала его так, будто ничего другого в жизни не ела.  
– Отец убьет тебя, если ты не подчинишься.  
– Отлично, – ответил он. – Пусть убивает.  
– Не тебя одного, Джек. Вас обоих.  
– А если мы родим ему ребенка, Мишель? Что тогда? Он вырастит из него такого же психопата, как он сам?  
– Но тогда, Джек, ты будешь жив, – она тряхнула головой. – Что ты натворил, за что отец так тебя ненавидит?  
– Появился на свет, – он встал и открыл дверь. – Спасибо, Мишель. За пирог.  
Она поцеловала его в щеку перед тем, как уйти.  
– Пожалуйста, измени решение, Джек. Я хочу, чтобы мои дети знали своего дядю.  
Той ночью они с Люсиндой попытались. Действительно попытались, но Джек не смог. Вскоре он снова плакал и извинялся, и они просто легли спать.  
В конце концов, Люсинде в голову пришла идея искусственного оплодотворения. Джек снова говорил во сне, но всегда называл только одно имя. Всё встало на свои места, и она даже разозлилась на себя, что не поняла раньше.  
Она была на третьем месяце, когда, наконец, спросила:  
– Кто такой Джозеф?  
Джек уставился на нее.  
– Ты иногда называешь это имя во сне, – продолжила она. – Мне просто интересно, вот и всё.  
Он выглядел потрясенным, и ей показалось, что на этот раз он расскажет всё.  
– Он умер. Мы… мы были близки. – Он не смог договорить, потому что снова плакал, и она почувствовала укол вины. Но она не подошла и не обняла его.  
Через две недели он рассказал ей всё. Больше в тот день они не разговаривали.  
К семи месяцам беременности она едва могла двигаться без его поддержки. Она была слишком молода, ее тело было слишком хрупким, чтобы выносить ребенка. Джек думал, что его любовник был убит. Она не могла сказать, что думает иначе.  
Король Сайлас назвал малыша Дэниэлом.


End file.
